ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeannie
How Jeannie joined the Tourney Jeannie, a little girl who owned the legendary dragon kite. After beating King Dedede, she followed Dedede to the hospital to kill him. Then she realized revenge was not the answer. Later, Jeannie heard Dedede challenged her to a rematch wearing his masked alter ego from Kirby Super Star Ultra. "I won't let him disgrace my Stand!" says Jeannie. They will settle their score in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Having no other alternative, she decides to bring a Stand with her... High-King. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Abby Incredible: *Play 2900 Versus Mode matches. *Using Metal Face, defeat Mokujin in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid fighting Jeannie by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 650 Smash Coins. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Jeannie at Umi City Park. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Jeannie, the owner of the unique Dragon Kite!" She will be seen right of Adam II, left of Magmortar, above Frida, and below Starro. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jeannie flies a kite while her Stand, High-King sits on a throne. After the announcer calls his name High-King stands up and makes a gust of wind from its staff while the camera zooms to the Stand and Jeanie while the latter asks "Have you found my kite yet?". Special Attacks Dragon Kite Punch (Neutral) This move consists of Jeannie throwing a powerful punch, much like Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. She then swipes her hand and summons High-King who does the same thing. High-King Smash (Side) Jeannie swipes her hand and High-King attempts to grab Jeannie's opponent. If it connects, he will throw the opponent sky-high, then smash him/her to the ground. High-King Lift (Up) High-King appears out of nowhere and picks up Jeannie before taking her to a location determined by the thumb pad. High-King Slash (Down) Jeannie swipes her hand and High-King swings his staff like a baseball bat. Works exactly like Zelda's Phantom Slash from SSB4. Hyper Dragon Kite Punch (Hyper Smash) Same as Dragon Kite Punch, except much stronger. Jeannie Finale (Final Smash) Jeannie charges up dark energy and swipes her hand saying "But a big gust of wind blew it out of my hands..." then High-King appears and adds "...and this ISN'T what we planned!" and slams his staff down, setting the stage on fire and slowly damaging Jeannie's opponents. Victory Animations #High-King and Jeannie stand with their backs to each other as the latter says "Thanks, Team Umizoomi! I knew I could count on you!". #*High-King and Jeannie stand with their backs to each other as the latter says "You have two choices, either give back my dragon kite or I'll make Kirby do it!". (King Dedede victories only) #Jeannie turns around and makes gun motions with her fingers saying "Today's the big kite festival, and I brought my special dragon kite to the park." then High-King walks up to her and gives her a high five. #*Jeannie turns around and makes gun motions with her fingers saying "Today's the big kite festival, and I brought my special dragon kite to the park." then High-King walks up to her and gives her a high five and says "Team Umizoomi is over-rated for you guys, anyway!". (Laila and Albert victories only) #*Jeannie turns around and makes gun motions with her fingers saying "Today's the big kite festival, and I brought my special dragon kite to the park." then High-King walks up to her and gives her a high five and says "Since WHEN did Jeannie's kite festival have any terrible racket!?". (Metal Face victories only) #Jeannie does a few punches towards High-King saying "But a big gust of wind blew it out of my hands!" as she is warming up with him. #*Jeannie does a few punches towards High-King saying "For the last time, Shin Kamiya, I do NOT need the M-Cell!" as she is warming up with him. (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jeannie flies a ninja kite down and summons High-King with "But hurry, the kite festival is about to start, and I really want to show my special dragon kite to ALL my friends.". Special Quotes *I'm wearing an orange dress, with yellow flowers. (When fighting Shin or Laila and Albert) *You guys are the best. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *I really want to fly my kite in the festival... (When fighting King K. Rool) *YAY! MY DRAGON KITE!!! It's BACK! Now I can fly in the kite festival! (When fighting Beth) *Now, let's go fly my kite. (When fighting Bowser) *I won't let any penguins near my dragon kite! No ifs, ands, or buts about it! (When fighting King Dedede) *I may not be comfortable with a kite of another's design, but... it seems I have no choice. (When fighting Mamoswine) *A China Resources Vanguard Shop. It was like 16 yuan when I was buying it! (When fighting Rhyperior) *T-A-B-M-O-C T-O-B-O-R. (When fighting Grunty) *Do you have a kite of your own for this festival? (When fighting Lee) *It's lovely and amazing it frightens anyone trying to rival me! (When fighting Orne) *Hey, I didn't steal anything from the locker! (When fighting Ganryu) *I should've been the Sailor Guardian of fire long ago. (When fighting Sailor Mars) *Does your sword make winds blow? You'll blow my kite away if that happens. (When fighting Sage) *How can being a rock star justify crimes? (When fighting Otoishi) *You're would be very sad if you killed your father. (When fighting Keicho) *Are you making a burning kite of your own? (When fighting Charizard) *If you're guarding a checkpoint, can I freely pass? (When fighting Darknut) *I hear you're building a land for God's Children. Can I come to it? (When fighting Colonel) *Hope you're pop quizzing me on Galileo. (When fighting Garoben) *If I win, Mr. Ridden, I get your Crimson Lightning title, and your mobile suit. (When fighting Gelgoog Ridden Colors) *Most of Muramasa's weapons are said to drain life, but yours aren't. How is that? (When fighting Demon Eyes Kyo) *Are you performing West End Girls or karaoke-ing it? (When fighting Kate Alen) *I think I see my mom's reflection in your forehead. (When fighting Bald Bull) *Heaven must not be forced upon. (When fighting Pucci) *If I teach you my moves, will you NOT kill me? (When fighting Rando) *I always thought Tauros was a constellation, but here it's here in bull form. (When fighting Tauros) *How would it be, for you to turn against Frieza, so we can be king and queen? (When fighting Zarbon (Tourney 2)) *(gulp) Jashin's not taking my soul, is he? (When fighting Hidan (Tourney 2)) *I'm very important to a kite contest, can you bring me there? (When fighting Kazemaru (Tourney 2)) *What good is your aura if you can't control it? (When fighting Lucario (Tourney 2)) *Even though you are a marine, you're sitll friends with Luffy to the end, right? (When fighting Coby (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Jeannie and Tom Sawyer have the same English voice actress. *Jeannie and Blossom have the same Japanese voice actress. *Jeannie and Molly McIntire have the same French voice actress. *High-King, Paul Phoenix, Buggy the Clown, and RoboSapien have the same English voice actor. *High-King and Moon Knight have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *Jeannie is the only Team Umizoomi character in Tourney who uses a Stand; in this case, High-King. *Jeannie's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Team Umizoomi episode called The Kite Festival and some original quotes. *Despite being the first female kid ever seen in Team Umizoomi, she must be unlocked in Tourney 1; thus sharing the trait with Jewel Sparkles, the first ever Lalaloopsy doll to be seen in a webisode, Kit Kittredge, the first ever American Girl to appear in theaters, and Mizuki, who is the first ever Naruto villain to be encountered. Although this is true, she is promoted to starter in the sequel, making her the only kid in Team Umizoomi to do so. *When Jeannie fights against King Dedede, she vows to not let any penguins (including Dedede) near her dragon kite. *The Sound Test contains an unused voice clip of Jeannie saying "Thanks, Team Umizoomi! I knew I could count on you!" In the actual game, the tone used was the same tone used after Team Umizoomi promised to retrieve Jeannie's dragon kite; whereas the unused tone was the same tone used after Team Umizoomi brought her kite back. *Jeannie's opening FMV is nearly identical to the scene where Mario was playing with a little boy Toad at the Rosebush Town hotel; the only difference is that Mario and the little boy Toad have been replaced with High-King and Jeannie, respectively. **Jeannie's action figures are all based on playable characters in Tourney, including Mario, Ghirahim, Yoshimitsu, Heihachi, Lu Bu and Kenshiro. In Tourney 2, action figures of Greninja, Ermac, Lana Lei, Juza, and Shinnok have been added. *Laila and Albert are the default rivals of Jeannie. Juna Ariyoshi is the second rival of Jeannie. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters